


A Gay ol' Time

by Cptn_Rogers



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bar, Light Angst, M/M, Missions, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptn_Rogers/pseuds/Cptn_Rogers
Summary: Bucky is on an undercover mission for SHIELD along with Cap, Sam and Natasha. The Target is the last thing on Bucky’s mind as he reminisces about the 40s but it’s not all that bad now that he can openly dance in public with Steve for the first time. Created for @buckybarnesbingo2019





	A Gay ol' Time

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> This is my first time getting involved in a writing event let alone writing fanfiction and posting it online. Comments are appreciated as it's only been read and edited by me.  
> Enjoy!

Sweaty bodys writhed together on the dance floor, in various states of intoxication, people from all walks of life had gathered together for one common cause to get drunk, hook up and well freedom to love whomever they want in whatever way they saw fit in a safe place dedicated to them to do so. This was part of the new America. It was a far cry from the 40s.

Bucky sat brooding at the bar watching as the one and only, America's golden boy, Captain America was dancing in amongst the throngs of people, if you could call it that he always did have two left feet, but this wasn’t why they were here, a government official was targeting and taking advantage of young closeted kids from influential families in New York City, taking pictures of them and then blackmailing them into ensuring their families support for their next campaign for office. Yes the future was accepting and progressive but it still had a long way to go.

“Anyone got eyes on this guy?” Sam's voice came out loud over the comms system, discreetly hidden in bucky’s ear partially hidden by his hair.

“Nothin’ here” came Bucks gruff reply

“Negative” Came the curt response from Natasha, the red head stationed across the bar at the standing tables with a clear view of the toilets with a clear view of the other side of the dance floor.

“I’ve got nothing either, well not yet” came Steve’s breathy reply. He had been dancing non stop since they came hoping to draw out the guy being Captain America in a Gay bar an all, hoping that the all american boy scouts golden reputation was worth blackmailing, but watching His childhood friend dance with any man that came his way had Bucky’s blood boiling. Not that Bucky was ever the possessive type, both he and steve are Bi for christ sake, if he of had to fight of every person that had looked at Steve in the same way he was being leered at now he would have been in as many fights as Steve had by now, but being from the 40s it wasn’t something you advertised.

It was excruciating watching Steve dance openly with all of the guys on the dance floor, a few were getting a little too close for comfort. The music was starting to give Buck a headache, what happened to music? One thing he wished he could have done in his life was take Steve dancing, proper dancing he had never been to one of the dance halls back in the day, not for want of trying but Steve had always leaned a little more towards men, as had Bucky but he had always found it easy to play it straight, and well why not have some fun, but watching Steve now was the worst, signalling to the bartender Bucky ordered a whisky, yes he was on a mission but he’d be damned if he was going to watch this sober. So he downed it in one, throwing his head back and enjoying the burning sensation, setting the tumblr back on the bar with an audible thunk, and sliding it back towards the bartender.

Leaning heavily against the bar Bucky did his best to avoid looking at the dance floor, glancing at his watch every 5 minutes. 

“Got somewhere else you’d rather be?’ Sam said as he sat on the bar stool next to Bucky. “You look like you could use a drink”

“Well then i better get another one…” Sam had gotten on Bucky’s nerves to begin with but over the past few months he’d warmed to the Vet, he’d been there for Steve and followed him when no one else would, even when it came to Bucky and he’d been there helping him through his struggles with getting rid of the last remnants of Hydras control.

“Com’on man! we’re on a mission, Look I know this type of thing can’t be easy for you-”

“I’m not homophobic Sam! Far from it! may have grown up in the 30s and 40s but being gay isn’t a new phenomenon!” What was it with people these days forgetting that they weren’t the only ones who were born that way.

“I know an’ I never said you was…. i’m not talkin’ about that. I’ve seen the way you look at him. I’ve seen the way he looks at you now i’m not goin’ soft on you here but love is love an’ I know you don’t just love him like a brother”

“Your mic better be off because i’m not havin’ Romanov hear about this” Bucky growled. However he did listen to what Sam was saying. Throughout he couldn’t look him in the eye not that he could tear his eyes away from Steve as he danced anyway,not for want of trying anyway but, his white henley pulled was tight across his broad chest, no matter what all Bucky could see was that little guy from Brooklyn who couldn’t walk away from a fight, the guy who struggled with the stairs in their apartment block growing up as sometimes if the weather was on the chill side would make him out of breath and tight chested. That was who Bucky saw when he looked on the dance floor with all of those guys running their hands all over his body, pressing themselves up against him. He could see the flush in Steve’s cheeks from here, and it wasn’t the flirtatious kind it was the uncomfortable kind. No wonder they hadn't had a bite from the target anyone with half a brain could see he was uncomfortable.

“Hey man I know this is a mission and all but…. Hey where you goin’!” Sam called after Bucky as he pushed of the bar finally having made up his mind, he stalked towards the dance floor taking striding steps, the people parting as he drew closer and made his way to his friend. Wedging himself between Steve and the most recent guy trying to grind up against Captain America, his body moving against Steve’s back. Bucky was met with an indignant huff as he nudged the guy out of the way placing his hands on Steve’s hips, Steve stiffening slightly at the new intrusion.

“Hey pal it’s only me” Bucky leaned forward and said into his ear, He could see the muscles in Steve’s back relax as he guided Steve to back up and move with him. They moved like that for a bit as Steve finally began to relax and just move with the beat and with the guidance of Bucky, he always had been the better dancer, always found the rhythm no matter the tune.

Turning Steve faced his friend, this was the first time they had ever been this close, this intimate in public. There was a time when Bucky had taught him to dance back in their apartment in Brooklyn before he had been shipped off to England but this was different, Then bucky had been teaching him to lead now there was a possessiveness to bucky as they moved in the crowd together. Bucky managed to keep a safe little bubble of just the two of them moving together. Steve brought his arms up around Bucky’s neck.

“Y’know I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to be on a mission here Buck.” Leaning in pressing his body closer to Bucky's as Steve spoke into his ear.

“You looked like you needed saving” Came Bucky’s gruff reply, he was usually the smooth one, sure of his words, that cocky exterior, or had been before Hydra, now he was either a hard exterior or trying to be his old self but never quite getting there.

“Buck you didn’t have to do this, you’ll compromise the mission you shouldn't have abandoned your post” Steve replied pulling back a little despite the firm grip on his hips.

“You weren’t going to fool anyone, he never would have bought that you were here for pleasure the way you were doing it” Bucky looked Steve in the eye as he said it. “you never were good in situations like this”

“But you have left you position unmanned, I can’t have that. This is serious Buck there are people who are being blackmailed for being themselves, we would have killed for something like this back in the day, a place to be ourselves and i’m not going to let you ruin that.” Nothing had changed Bucky realised as he listened to Steve’s impassioned speech he was still that little guy from Brooklyn who stood up for those that didn’t have a voice, always and that’s the guy that Bucky had fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Is that an order Captain?” Bucky asked a deep rasp to is voice, a hint of the old Bucky shining through, as his lips brushed the shell of Steve’s ear.

Turning towards Bucky as he said this, Steve’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating. Bucky’s hand ran up his body and Grasped the back of his neck as he pulled Steve in for a rough and desperate kiss quickly deepening it when Steve reciprocated and laced his fingers through Bucky’s hair tugging gently at the hairs on the back of his neck.

“We have him!” came Sam’s voice over the comms, Both super Soldiers hastily breaking apart quickly scanning the room for the target, their brief moment shattered. 

“Come on Wilson” Came Natashas voice, as they finally located the redhead as she tackled the guy to the ground, much to the dismay and shock of those around her. “I thought we agreed that if they finally did it then we’d leave them to it” They didn’t need to see her smile to know how smug she was.

“Nat ain’t nobody want to see that, Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. “Woah Shit!” Sam started scrambling away from the bar as both super soldiers stormed towards him.

“This was a GOD DAMNED SET UP WILSON” Cap roared not needing the Comms to be heard over the heavy beat of the clubs music.

“not really I mean it was a case me and Natasha just decided…… move people! I'm about to get smooshed I'm too pretty to be smooshed…….. it was all Natasha's idea” Sam shouted over his shoulder as he ran for the exit.


End file.
